Life UneXpected
by Dannigastin
Summary: Sam's daughter comes to live with him after her mother dies in accident, how will this city girl, fit in a small town like Bon Temps, LA. - Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:**Sam's daughter comes to live with him after her mother dies in accident, how will this city girl, fit in a small town like Bon Temps, LA.

**Authors Note:**Takes place after Season 2 ends, the events in season 3 never happen, **  
**  
**Title:** Life UneXpected

**Author**: Danielle

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Winters in Warwick, Rhode Island were cold and rainy which often made the roads dangerous. Katherine Martin and her fourteen year old daughter Lilly Merlotte were heading home from a birthday party for Grant Wilson's son Connor. Jason's kids were at the party as well, Lilly was the same age as one of Jason's daughter and they attended the same school.

Katherine worked as a receptionist for the Atlantic Paranormal Society and was good friends with Co-Founders Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson as well as the other members. Katherine took care of the phones and the office when they were busy filming Ghost Hunters for Sci Fi Channel. Katherine loved the job, she wasn't much into the paranormal but it paid the bills.

The last thing Lilly would recall about her mother when she told her about a boy her friend liked, her mother smiled at her and that's when everything went black around her. Lilly would wake up a few days later, she looked around the small hospital room which had light blue walls, she could hear the beeping of the machines, her head hurt, her body ached and she was scared.

"Daddy" Lilly saw her father Sam Merlotte sleeping a chair.

Sam and Katherine had dated when they were both nineteen and when Katherine got pregnant they tried to make things work but they separated a few months after Lilly's birth, Katherine knew about his shape shifter ability and since Lilly was first born there was a strong chance she would be a shifter as well and this scared Katherine.

Sam had traveled around a lot the first couple years after they separated, he promised to make sure they were taken care of. Katherine found herself in Warwick Rhode Island and happened upon TAPS who at the time had just started and was looking for some help with the office, Katherine was that girl.

Sam found himself in Bon Temps, LA where he bought the bar and the duplexes and made sure some of that money went to Lilly and Katherine. Lilly had spent every summer in Bon Temps and she loved it. Lilly was about 5'3" with light brown hair and blue eyes, she adored her father, he was her hero.

"Hey Lilly Angel" Sam smiled and moved the chair up closer to the bed.

Lilly was in Warwick Memorial Hospital with a concussion, a broken arm and ankle, and some cuts and bruises, the Dr told Sam she would make a full recovery and the police told him they were amazed to find anyone alive in the wreckage, a drunk driver had hit them causing Katherine's car causing her to lose control and slam hard into a tree.

The drunk driver was not so lucky, after hitting Katherine's car he lost control as well and slammed into a pole on the driver's side, it killed instantly according to the paramedics. Reanna Wilson had called Sam and he flew out on the first flight he could get and also called her husband and Jason Hawes were on an investigation in Wisconsin and told them what had happened, Jason called Sci Fi and they agreed to stop production for the time being.

"Where's mom? What happened?" Lilly was confused; the Dr had told him that she may not remember what happened when she woke up.

"Lilly" Sam was trying to hold back his own tears "You and were mama were in a car accident and…"

"She's" Lilly said seeing the look on her father's face, and started to cry "No, she's not dead"

"I'm sorry sweetie, they tried to save her" Sam told her, although it never worked out Sam had always loved Katherine and made a silent promise to her to take good care of Lilly. "I need to tell the nurse you're awake. ok"

"No" Lilly who was still in tears took his hand. "Stay"

"I'll be right out that door, I won't be long" Sam smiled and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Sam walked out of the room and found a nurse, an older African American woman by the name of Keisha Jones, she was delighted to hear that Lilly was awake and told Sam that she had been praying for her. Keisha quickly paged the doctor. Dr. Randolph Anderson was in his late fifties, Caucasian and a favorite among many of the staff and patients.

Dr Anderson ran the usually tests that you would get after waking up from bad accident, he wrote down careful notes and told Sam that he would send her medical files to Bon Temps Regional Medical Center. Lilly spent the next two weeks in the hospital, Sam had a load of paper work to sign and Jason Hawes lawyer was more than happy to help.

The family of the man who had killed Katherine had agreed to pay for Lilly's medical bills, Katherine thankfully had a will and she had even all her investments and belongings to Lilly and named Sam her guardian., the home were Katherine and Lilly lived was cleaned and would be placed either or storage or taken to Bon Temps, the house would also be put up for sale, the money they would get would go towards Lilly's college fund.

* * *

The funeral was held the week Lilly got out of the hospital; many of Katherine friends were attendance, even of Lilly's. Both Jason and Grant spoke about Katherine and how she had always been a great friend and employee for so many years. Sam and Lilly left Rhode Island two weeks later; Jason told Sam that if there was anything he or Lilly needed to call him.

When Sam and Lilly arrived at the Shreveport Regional Airport they were greeted by Sookie Stackhouse who was employee and friend of Sums, she had met Lilly a few times and when saw them she had told back her own tears, Sam had Lilly in a wheelchair, her foot and arm were still in a cast covered with many signatures from friends.

"Hi Sookie, thanks for coming" Sam gave his friend a hug.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry" Sookie gave Lilly a big hug, Sookie liked Lilly and even treated her like a little sister

"I'm sorry about your gran" Lilly said, she remembered her father telling her about Sookie's grandmother, Lilly had met Adele a few times when she visited Bon Temps.

"We have to get together one of these days" Sookie smiled at her friend. "How are you Sam?"

"Tired" Sam gave a small smile.

"Did you wear your daddy out?" Sookie said as they left the airport and headed for the car.

"Yep" Lilly smiled, the two laughed.

When they got to the bar Sookie drove her car in front of the trailer, Sookie and Arlene had cleaned his trailer as a friendly gesture and well Sam asked if they could get it ready. Sam carried Lilly in and carefully placed her on the couch, for the first time he wished he had spare bedroom, he had never gotten one before because Lilly was only around for the summer, he would put a curtain up so she could have some privacy.

"Where do you want her clothes and stuff" Sookie asked, Sam had planned when Lilly got better to go through her things to see what she wanted to have with her besides her clothes and other necessities, Sookie also brought in his mail which contained Lilly school records, Sam had to get her registered, she would be a freshman at Bon Temps High School.

"Daddy" Lilly said, it was eleven pm and neither of them was asleep, he was at the small kitchen table reading, she was watching TV.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I love you" Lilly smiled.

"I love you to, honey" Sam smiled back.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:**Sam's daughter comes to live with him after her mother dies in accident, how will this city girl, fit in a small town like Bon Temps, LA.

**Authors Note:**Takes place after Season 2 ends, the events in season 3 never happen, **  
**  
**Title:** Life UneXpected

**Author**: Danielle

* * *

The month following Lilly's arrival to Bon Temps was a big and difficult adjustment, the cast on her arm and ankle were gone and most of her wounds on the outside were gone, she had a few doctor appointments and the doctor listed her as good as new, but he couldn't make the wounds inside go away, in time those wounds would heal. Early one morning she sat in the truck with her father in front of Bon Temps High School.

"Do I have to go?" Lilly said.

"Yes you do, I'll pick you up around 3" Sam told her.

Bon Temps High was a two story red brick building, there were a little over 800 students in total, with the help of another student she found the administration office and got her schedule and found her locker to put her backpack away. She felt like everyone was staring at her, she was the new kid. She walked into her first class which was homeroom and found a seat in the back.

"Hi" a voice said.

"Hi" Lilly replied, the girl next to her was blonde, blue eyes and wore a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt on.

"I'm Amy" Amy smiled; Lilly could tell her southern accent was very light.

"I'm Lilly" Lilly smiled back at her.

"You're new here huh?" Amy asked.

"Yes I am" Lilly was feeling a bit uncomfortable and was glad when the teacher entered the classroom.

Lilly had three other classes before lunch, Math, Science and English, the Lunch room was a busy place, she wasn't really very hungry so just took a small sandwich and a soda, she walked up to the cashier who was a small Hispanic woman and gave her money.

"Lilly" a voice behind her startled her, she hadn't really spoken to many people, and some people just introduced themselves and went their own way. "Lilly Merlotte" she turned around and a tall boy with dark brown hair, he was wearing a pair of jeans a green shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Hi, do I know you?" Lilly asked.

"Travis Mitchell, we met two summers ago at the Bon Temps Fest, my mom made me show you around and I helped you win at the Dunk Tank" Travis smiled.

"Oh, I remember you" Lilly smiled, Travis was a year old then she was.

"Why don't you come and sit with my friends" Travis smiled, Lilly looked over to a small table with a few other students, they all seemed to be dressed the same, there was three girls and two other guys.

"Leave her alone Travis" Amy walked up to the two "Come sweetie you can sit with us"

"It was nice seeing you again Travis, maybe some other time" Lilly said, she was getting some strange vibes from him that made her a bit nervous.

"Cool" Travis smiled and went to join his friends.

Amy table had a few more people then Travis did, there two guys one named Kitch Maynard who was a senior and Joseph Manning who was a junior, both of them had their girlfriends hanging off of them. The girls were named Paula Richards and Jaime Johnson, Amy introduced Lilly to them.

"What happened to you?" Kitch said, he noticed Lilly still had a bruise on her face and some scratches were still visible "Get hit by a mack truck" Kitch laughed which was a big mistake.

Lilly dropped her tray and ran from the cafeteria. Lilly sat in the bathroom stall in tears, she thought about going to the front office and telling them she wasn't feeling very well but decided against it. Her first day was turning out to be horrible, and she was hungry.

"Lilly" it was Travis "Come out"

"Go away" Lilly sobbingly said.

"Come on, Kitch is a jerk" Travis said, Amy had told Travis what Kitch had said when he asked what had happened. "I'm sorry about your mother"

"How did you know about that?" Lilly asked.

"My parents and I go to the bar for dinner some times and my mom asked where your father was and Mrs. Fowler told them" Travis said.

"I miss her" Lilly said.

"I know how you feel, I lost my grandfather last year and I miss him a lot" Travis told her "Come on out and you can sit at my table"

"Ok, let me get cleaned up" Lilly had calmed down a little bit.

* * *

The rest of her day seemed to go a little more smoothly, the people at Travis table were very nice, the two girls Rebecca Carlson was an African American and the other girl Angelica Reyes was Hispanic, the two guys were Caucasian Randy Mason and Charles "Charlie" Thompson. The other three classes she had were P.E which she was thankful she didn't have to participate, Biology and Spanish.

"Hey Kiddo" Sam said as his daughter got into the truck after school. "How was your first day?"

"Fine" Lilly smiled, she decided not to tell him about the incident in the cafeteria, she saw Travis and his friends leaving in his car.

"Lots of homework" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Lilly said, She saw Travis and his friends get into his car as they drove by, they feeling she got earlier had come back, Travis was not human.

"You ok" Sam asked, he was a little concerned.

"I'm fine" Lilly smiled. "Is it possible for Shape Shifters to sense other Shape Shifters?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sam asked, he knew she hadn't changed yet, her mother promised to tell him when it happened and as far he knew it's hasn't happened yet.

Last year Lilly had found out about Sam's shape shifting ability when she had witnessed him change into a Collie and she figured since Vampires exist then people with the ability to change into any animal they wanted must be existence as well. Both her parents told her this ability would happen to her when she reached puberty at the time and they would be there for her to help her through it.

"Just curious" Lilly smiled.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
